50 BBRaeRobStar one shots
by Maddalynn Redfox
Summary: 50 chapters of BBRae and RobStar fun! I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**50, 50 one shots. All BBRae and RobStar.**

_BBRae_

Valentines Day, 1:30 in the after noon

I have an idea, Raven thinks to herself. "I'll be back soon!", she yells to the other titans and teleports to the mall. "Where do ya think she went?", Cyborg asks Beast Boy. "Beats me", Beast Boy replys. "So who is the valentine of yours friend Beast Boy?", Starfire asks Beast Boy. "I have one, but I'm not gonna tell", Beast Boy says. "Oh please Beast Boy!", Star pleads. "Nope", he says and leaves. "So, Star who's your valentine?", Cyborg asks. "Oh mine is for someone special", Starfire says and winks so Cyborg knows its Robin.

What to get him, what to get him?, Raven thinks to herself. All of the sudden, someone taps Raven on the shoulder. "Hi would you like to check out our vegan food store!", the salesman asks. She finally knows what to get him. "Um sure", Raven says and walks in. "Gift cards, gift cards, gift cards", she mutters to herself. She finds a 25 dollar gift card, purchases it, and leaves. He needs one more thing, Raven thinks to herself. She looks in a pet store and sees a dog tag engraving system. I think I'll get that for him too, Raven thinks to herself. She picks out a simple metal dog tag and puts, Rachel's Valentine, on it. She goes to purchase it and the cashier lady asks, "What's the dogs name?". "Garfield", she simply states and walks away with the dog tag. "I hope he likes it", Raven mutters to herself and teleports back to the tower.

"What should I get her!", Beast Boy screams in frustration. He falls back on a meadow of lilacs, lavender, and those little white flowers. (**A/N idk what those flowers r called.) **He looks around him and a smile creeps up on his face. He picks 2 lilacs, 2 lavender, and a lot of the white flowers. That's not all I should get her, Beast Boy thinks to himself. He goes to Petco and goes to the dog tag engraving machine. He picks a silver dog tag and engraves, Garfields Valentine, on it. Then he goes to Teavana and gets her a box of her favorite tea, and a 25 dollar gift card. Then he tapes the flowers on the back of the tea box, tapes the gift card on front, and puts the dog tag around it. "I hope she likes it", he mutters to himself and goes back to the tower.

Raven also finds a stuffed elephant for Beast Boy, and puts the dog tag around his neck. Then she makes the stuffed animal hold the gift card. Its time to give it to him. She starts heading towards his room holding the prezents behind her back. Then, she bumps into the worst possible person, her valentine Garfield Mark Logan. "I know might not be your ideal valentine, but here.", he says and holds out the beautiful tea arrangement. Raven blushes crimson and takes the prize. She gives him her present and seals it with a kiss.

_Beware its a BBRae Valentines Day, who knows what will happen?_

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Its actually based on a deviant art by Chesira. She is awesome! Anyway, have a good week or day or whatever and remember whenever answering the phone say, "Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color!". **


	2. Chapter 2

**Its Ravens Bday. I'm making her the youngest cuz I wanna. Deal with it. Jk! Enjoy! But seriously she is gonna be the youngest.**

_Ravens POV_

Today is my 21st birthday. I've had 20 of them so far and some of them I wanted to forget. Especially my 16th. But good came out of it. I got full control over my emotions, and I realized I love a certain green changeling. _You may not enjoy your birthday, but we're all glad that you were born. _I keep it written in my diary so I can look at it every day. Since then, we have defeated Slade (Robin went ballistic after we beat him he even bought Gar his moped), I've been dating Garfield for 4 years, yes we moved in together, I grew out my hair, like that's so important. "Hey Rach you okay?", Gar whispers in my ear as he hugs me from behind. I shake my head in reply and he kisses the top of my head. i go to the bathroom, and I get dressed in a dark blue form fitting dress with a cutout on the back, black heels, and I flatiron curled my hair.

"Ready to go?", Gar asks. "Yeah, hold on!", I shout from our bathroom. I walk out and take Gars hand. We walk to the common room where everyone is waiting. "Ready Birthday girl?", Cyborg asks. "Yep", I reply and we leave. Tonight we are going to a fancy restaurant then going to see the play, To Kill a Mockingbird.

After a few stops (Gar wanted to keep getting snacks) we finally got to the restaurant. When i walked in everything was dim except for the tables, they had bright lights right above them. Cyborg walks up to the man running the check-in counter and he leads us to our table. Our table is a curved booth since there are five of us. As soon as we sit down i smell the sweet smell of fresh garlic knots. An undeniable scent I could never get tired of. When the waitress comes by she gives us our menus and, as if it was an instinct, Cyborg makes his wink at the waitress extremely obvious. She acts as if that didn't happen and walks to the kitchen. I sit in between Gar and Robin, Star is on the other side of Robin and Cyborg is on the other side of Gar. Gar puts his arm around me and leans into me. I usually feel awkward when he does this in public but Robin has his arm around Star and Cyborg is too busy flirting with the waitresses. After about five or ten minutes we all finally have our orders and the waitress walks back. Cyborg starts flirting again but she just rolls her eyes. I think she playing hard to get, but Cyborg doesn't notice...HA! (Of course) Cyborg cannot take a hint. First Robin orders. Then Cyborg and Gar orders. Star says,"Raven you should try the pina of the colada drink. Its sounds the most delishous!" I go ahead and get the pina colada for both of us and our food.

We eat most of our food and I've gotta say that pina colada was really good! We get into the T-car and drive to the Jump City Orchestral Theater. We sit in Row 5a and Gar is pretty good for the play with little disturbances here and there. We are soon at the part where John is proposing to Eliza and Gar takes my hand and slips a silver ring with 3 diamonds on it around my finger. I start to tear up silently and give him a big passionate kiss. The other titans look at us like we're crazy and I decide not to mention it. I was right, this was one of the good birthdays.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it. Thanks to my awesome friends Faith and Naya for helping me! So, Faith and Naya every week will be doing a band fic! So for all you band geeks out there tune in every week! Stay flamin!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beast Boy gets in a coma and Raven has a week of suffering. But Beast Boy can hear everything but he can't say anything or move anything.**

_Day One Ravens POV_

My sobs are so loud Tamaran could hear it from here. "Friend Raven, the girls are allowed to see Friend Beast Boy now", Starfire says through the door. I dash through the door and run to the med lab. I start to tear up when I see him, bruised and bloodied, all for me.

*flashback*

"Raven!", Beast Boy screams as Cinderblock starts to jump on top of me. He jumps in between us quickly turning into a rhino and shoves me far to the left.

*end of flashback*

I gently sit in the chair right next to his bed and sob my tears dropping on his big green hand. I entertwine my hand with his. The rest of the team leaves the room and start to talk to him.

_Beast Boys POV_

"Hi Be..Gar, how are you doing?".

_Well besides being in a coma great since your holding my hand._

"I know this is sadistic...", she says starting to tear up again.

_Its okay Rave, I want to say. To squeeze her hand. To have her body wrapped around mine. To have her pale, soft lips on mine._

" I love you, you know. You annoying, goofy, green bean."

_Wow, promising yet hurtful all in one sentence. Wait, does she mean in that way!?_

"In a lover sort of way, I just never could say it to your face. It would go all wrong, just like all things go for me".

_I would go through the hell of life with you, I love you in that way too._

"Man this sounds like a cheesy Zac Efron movie."

_Well its true so this Zac Efron movie is fan freaking tastic! Wait, I'm Zac Efron! Holy Crap! I always get the girl! I always get Raven! Woo! Go Zac!_

"But Zac always gets the girl. In this case me."

_I think I feel her blushing. Oh hell yeah! I love this coma thing!_

"Rave, do you want a slice of pizza?", Cyborg asks. "No thank you, can I have a tea though?", she asks. "Sure", he replys and walks off.

_I hear her take a sip and she whispers, "You make it better", while rubbing my cheek._

"C'mon Garfield. I know your awake.", she says as she silently drifts to sleep, her head on my chest.

_You don't know how much I want to be awake right now. So I can play with your long hair, as I SEE you fall asleep._

__·¡?;-6%'4+'$#%%+;-('+7((-):&_

_Day Two Ravens POV_

I wake up only to see that Gars arm is draped around my side and the rest of the titans taking pictures. "I really hate you guys, you know that!", I scream as I go to take a shower. I turn the water really hot, how I like it, and strip bare. I put the lavender scented cream in my hair. I can't belive them! They took pictures of me and Gar while I was asleep! Ugh! I hear a faint knock at my door, in sight of frantic requests I will myself to belive its Gar and quickly put my robe on and open the door. Nope, its just Robin. "What?", I say really pissed off. "Were sorry Raven, we won't post the pictures.", he says. Wait! They were going to post them on the internet! Really pissed, I slam the door right in his face, and continue my shower.

I get out of the shower and put on some yoga pants and a favorite T-shirt of mine, it says Forever on it and it has infinity signs on it. I go back to the med lab and continue to hold his hand. Robin gets me a Strawberries and Cream frappachino and I silently start to drink it and talk to Gar some more.

_Beast Boys POV_

"Can you believe them!"

_Well yes, Cyborg I can see doing that._

"Christmas is a week away, and all I want for christmas is you."

_Same._

"Where would you go, if you could go on a vacation?"

_Probably Hawii._

"I would go to France."

_France is good too, as long as your happy._

"Please wake up! I'm dying! And I think I'm ready to tell you."

_I want to so bad._

_Raven starts singing I Believe, by Christina Perri. She has such a beautiful voice. I truly love her._

**Ok, so this will probably be a 3 shot. Wuv u guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Day Three Ravens POV_

These past few days have consisted of blood, sweat, and tears, the tears mostly mine. I constantly watch over him, only to leave when I need to shower. After this, he is so gonna pay for making me wait so long. After Cinderblock, most of the crime in Jump City was down to a minimum. There were bank robberies and muggers, but other than that nothing. So I start to talk again.

_Beast Boys POV_

"Lets talk."

_Sure._

"So whats your favorite color?"

_Green, duh._

"Let me guess, green."

_Yep._

"Mine is lilac, like a mix of purple and dark blue."

_I always knew that._

"You know, if you had orange skin you could be a carrot, I can picture it."

_Sure, just get me some orange spray paint._

"When I was a little girl, I always wanted to be whisked away by a prince believe it or not. I was one of those girls with always her nose in a book."

_I call dibs on the prince part!_

"Honestly, I've been a nervous wreck without you".

_I'm the one listening to it._

"You wanna know an embarrasing secret, I can play piano. Your out cold so you can know about it."

_Really, me too._

She starts to hold my hand and play with it, making her feel better. I truly love her, I knew it after Terra died. Terra betrayed me, and I still LOVED her for some reason. I love Raven, and I can't wait to wake up.

33:$$-%:%8%+%+%:%:%+%+5+383$$+#' '#-%%+;3+3:3+3;+32+#;#9!#+3:3'%847-557(392)

_Day Four Ravens POV_

"Raven, Raven...", someone says. I perk up thinking it might be Gar. "Raven you need to get some breakfast…..", Cyborg says. "Okay, fine...", I resentfully say.

_Cyborgs POV_

"Dude, you better wake up. She really needs you.", I mutter as I go back to the common room.

_Beast Boys POV_

I know, I'm trying, but I can't wake up.

I hear footsteps walk inside.

"Hi Beast Boy", she says and clutches my hand.

_Hi, Raven._

"I need you now, more than ever. I miss your smile with those pointy fangs, your ears which yes, I love them, and your, sigh, funny jokes...", she says.

_Yes! Finally, she confesses! _

She holds my hand in the most loving way, and kisses me on the cheek. If in an instant I finally wake up and lean in for a kiss. At first she is shocked, but then joy fills her body and kisses right back.

"Was I interupting anything?", Cyborg asks as he walks in. We break apart red consuming our face.

"Hey, um, Cy! How ya doin!", I say stuttering. Soon Robin walks in and Star follows. Star gives me a bonecrushing hug and I hug right back. We all have a group hug and share a laugh of joy and relief.

_2 days later..._

"Cmon Rave! Its Christmas Day! We have presents!", Gar whines to my almost sleeping head on top of the pillow. "Fine, fine, I'm up!", I say. He scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder, my long hair cascading down his back. "Gar!", I scream and we walk in the common room seeing everyone already up. "Well it looks like the new happy couple slept in today!", Cyborg says. I roll my eyes and sit on the floor in Beast Boys lap. "Alright the first present is to Robin from Alfred!", Cyborg says. He opens it to find a freshly baked cinnamon strussel cake and the recipe on top. "Wow, Alfred gave away his recipe...", Robin says and we get another present. "To Star and Rob, from your dear prankster Kid Flash.", Cyborg says. We look in the box and all we see is Robins red face and Stars puzzled eyes. "NEXT!", Robin screams.

_Turns out something bad can come from bad to good. All you need is a holiday and an innapropriate gift from Kid Flash._

**Alright, that concludes that. Next, will be what happened after the new Teen Titans Go episode Rocks and Water.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What happened after Rocks and Water.**

_Beast Boys_ POV

_Stay..._

Stay was the word she said after Cyborg offered us a ride home. I agreed and we sat on the shores edge, talking about today's previous events. "So...", she said looking down as a blush crept upon her cheeks. "So...", I say. "We k-kissed...", she says. "Y-Yeah, we did...", I reply. "And, I did say I liked it...", she says. "Yes, you did...", I agree. "And, what would that mean?", she asks. "Well I'm free tomorrow for pizza if you want?", I offer. "T-That would be nice.", she says with a content smile upon her face. I offer her my hand and we walk back up to the tower.

_Ravens POV_

_Tomorrow..._

Tomorrow is the day that I will have my first date, and with my biggest crush..Beast Boy. I walk over to Starfire's room and knock on the door, giving a light tapping sound. "Hello Friend Raven!", she says upon my arrival. "Hi Star...", I say. "Would you like to have the girl talk?", she asks. "Yes, that would be nice.", I reply. I walk into her bright pink room and she gestures me to sit on her bed. I take a seat my hands in knots. "So, what would you like to the talk about?", she asks. "Well, me and Beast Boy...", I start. "You and Beast Boy what?", she pleads. "W-We kissed.", I say. She squeals and gives me a bone crushing hug. "Oh Friend Raven this is the marvelous!", she squeals. I continue to blush and leave her room having sweet dreams for the rest of the night.

_So you see...love between the Beast and the Demon start to bloom!_

**Okay guys! If I get 10 reviews I will do the date. 10!**


End file.
